Running Up That Hill
by jmd10
Summary: This starts during Chris Crossed in Season 6. No matter what he said, Melinda knew Wyatt would hurt Chris if Bianca brought him back. She had to stop it from happening. How will the sisters react when they see what Wyatt did to Melinda? And where were they when all of this was happening? Not all of the Charmed Ones were dead in the future.


This starts during Chris Crossed in Season 6. No matter what he said, Melinda knew Wyatt _would_ hurt Chris if Bianca brought him back. She had to stop it from happening. How will the sisters react when they see what Wyatt did to Melinda? And where were they when all of this was happening? Not all of the Charmed Ones were dead in the future.

**Prologue**

She was going to die.

Wyatt was going to kill her. She would die without even knowing if Chris was okay.

Bianca didn't think she would be caught. She had done it before, with Chris.

She snuck down to the basement during a tour of the Halliwell Memorial Museum. After the museum closed, she went up to the attic where she had drawn the triquetra on the wall in chalk seven months ago.

Chris had been in the past for seven months and nothing had changed in the future. She thought he'd be back by now. She thought something would have changed by now.

How long could it take the Charmed Ones to vanquish whatever demon turned Wyatt? They'd vanquished well over a thousand demons. It shouldn't take this long to vanquish one. Unless the demon couldn't be vanquished. Not even with the Power of Three.

Maybe one of the Charmed Ones had died fighting the demon. Maybe Piper had died before she'd had Chris.

No, no.

Bianca remembered the spell. She was going to go back. She needed to see Chris and know that he was okay.

"Hear these words,

Hear the rhyme,

Heed the hope within my mind.

Send me back to where I'll find

What I wish in place and time."

The triquetra on the wall glowed with bluish white light.

"Going back in time?" A voice came from behind her.

Bianca whipped her head around.

Wyatt stood a few feet away from her, his arms crossed in front of his chest.

Bianca turned back to the portal and lunged forward.

Wyatt waved his hand, telekinetically throwing her into the wall to the right. Her head slammed into the wall painfully, leaving her dazed for a few seconds.

"Where's Chris?" Wyatt demanded.

"I'm not gonna tell you anything," Bianca said, scrambling to her feet. "You'll kill him."

"Kill him?" Wyatt raised his eyebrows. "I don't want to kill him. He's my brother."

Bianca laughed bitterly. "Mel's your sister. That didn't stop you from killing her."

"I didn't kill Mel," Wyatt said.

"Who did then? One of your demons?" Bianca said.

"Prue!" Wyatt called his cousin.

Prue appeared, scanning the attic, her brown eyes widening when she saw Bianca. It was pretty stupid of Bianca to come back to the manor. Wyatt had set an alarm system in the attic, so he would know if anyone was there

"Go get Mel," Wyatt said.

Her chest glowed pink and Prue beamed out. A moment later Prue reappeared, her hand wrapped around Melinda's arm. Melinda, whose death had made the front page of the Bay Mirror, was standing in front of Bianca, very much alive. They had grieved for Melinda.

Bianca frowned. "Mel?"

Melinda looked at her for a few seconds without saying anything, like she didn't know what to say. "Bianca?"

"I didn't kill her. Chris screwed her up, trying to turn her against me. But I forgave her," Wyatt said, like he was being really nice by not killing his sister.

_Trying_ to turn her against him? Bianca didn't know why she hadn't seen it before. Melinda was wearing all black like Wyatt. The Melinda she knew would have ripped her arm out of Prue's grip. This Melinda stood perfectly still.

Melinda wasn't against Wyatt. She was with Wyatt.

"You turned her," Bianca said, her eyes and face hardening with anger.

Melinda opened her mouth to say something. Wyatt's hand curled into a fist, telekinetically choking her so the words stuck in the back of her throat. Only a strangled sound came out. He was hurting her. Chris would never hurt her. How could she choose Wyatt over Chris?

Wyatt must have tortured her or threatened to kill her. Bianca could understand if Melinda had turned to save herself. She would do the same if she had been in that position.

Bianca looked at Melinda dispassionately, her brown eyes searching for any signs of torture. There were not cuts, burns, or scars. The only sign that Melinda had been through anything was a change in the way she carried herself. She looked older. She no longer looked like a child. She was wary, like she expected to be attacked at any minute. She wasn't the girl they once knew whose aunt and brother had kept her away from the darkness.

Wyatt uncurled his fist as soon as the strangled sound came from her throat. It had only been seconds. Bianca didn't think he wanted to hurt Melinda. If he wanted to hurt her, she wouldn't be standing there, relatively unscathed.

Maybe if Bianca turned Chris, Wyatt wouldn't hurt him. If one of the Charmed Ones had died, it was the only way she could have a future with Chris.

"I'll turn Chris. Promise you won't hurt him," Bianca said.

* * *

As Bianca walked towards the portal, Melinda felt something tight in her chest. She didn't want Bianca to leave her there.

_Run_, a voice said in the back of her head. It wasn't her voice. It was her mom's voice.

In her first act of betrayal in months, Melinda yanked her arm out of her cousin's grip and ran to the portal. She was small and she wasn't particularly strong, but she was fast.

Wyatt stared at Melinda in shock. By the time he snapped out of it, she was already across the attic, leaping into the portal after Bianca.

"No!" Wyatt's furious scream was the last thing Melinda heard.

The scream faded. Bianca and Melinda looked around. They were alone in the attic. There weren't any red velvet ropes. The Book of Shadows was in its rightful place, where a hologram had been before. They were in 2003.

Bianca looked at Melinda, her gaze cold. "You really shouldn't have done that."

**A/N:** This is just a short chapter to set the stage. Now that Bianca and Melinda are in the past, the Charmed Ones, Chris, and Leo will be featured prominently. I have a few chapters written. Depending on what you think of the story, I have planned out several chapters. As a warning, it will be AU, but I will try to keep the characters in character. Please let me know if I should continue.


End file.
